The legend of snookle
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: Chandler tells the 'Friends' kids a little story... Please read and review!


The Legend of Snookle 

The legend of Snookle is completly made up and it isn't good or scary at all but I wanted to write this story anyway. This is set in the future. They all have kids are married or divorced. It is a c and m fic after all, but at least the others are a little in it. Please read and review!

 ( Joey and Rachel's house, everybody is there plus kids)

GRACE: Dad, I am bored. Why couldn't we stay home, eat pizza and watch TV all the time?

MONICA: (to Chandler) Now I know why she likes staying with you.

GRACE: (to Monica) Mom would never let my eat pizza.

CHANDLER: I know honey. Now go and search your brother.

GRACE: Why, he is even more boring. (Chandler stares at her as she does it anyway)

MONICA: Are the kids too much for you?

CHANDLER: Not at all. I wish I could have them all the time.

MONICA: Then tell Moira you want to see them more often.

CHANDLER: She thinks I screw them up. So I only get to see them twice a month.

MONICA: You should do something about it. 

CHANDLER: And that tells me a mother who doesn't want her kids to be with their father.

MONICA: Chandler, that's different.

CHANDLER: Not really. Moira is as bad as Roger, but your kids have the luck to live with their good parent. (he leaves the kitchen, Monica smiles lightly)

(In the living room, Joey, Sean and Annie are there)

SEAN: Tell us a story!

JOEY: Oh, I can't think of one.

ANNIE: Come on, Uncle Joey you always know stories!

SEAN: Yeah! Tell us about... well something.

JOEY: You know all my stories. I could tell you about the time I was Dr. Drake Ramoray.

SEAN/ANNIE: Not again! (Rachel enters with little Andrew)

RACHEL: What are you guys doing?

SEAN: Uncle Joey was about to tell the most boring story once again.

RACHEL: Joey, why do you always tell them the story about you in "Days of our lives"?

JOEY: Because it is interesting!

ANNIE: No it isn't. We have heard a thousand times!

SEAN: Yeah, it's boring. ( Chandler enters) Hey uncle Chandler, do you have a story for us?

CHANDLER: Isn't Joey your storyteller?

ANNIE: He wanted to tell us about Dr. Drake Ramoray... again!

CHANDLER: Joey, are you aware that you bore the kids? (Joey stares at him)

SEAN: This was ages ago! No of us were even born! ( Phoebe and Monica enter) Mom, do you know a story? 

PHOEBE: Sorry honey, I know no stories that are for kids.

ANNIE: Great, we are stuck here somewhere and no one knows a good story! ( Grace enters with all the other kids)

GRACE: You won't believe what they did. Sam sat there and read a book for all of them. They stared at him as if he was a God!

SAM: At least I do something productive! 

GRACE: Oh shut up.

JASON: Book was good, Sam good reads.

SAM: It's Sam reads well, Jason.

GRACE: You sound like Ross. (Ross enters)

ROSS: What?

GRACE: Oh nothing.

SEAN: Sorry to interrupt your "talk" but could anyone tell us a story, NOW? 

CHANDLER: Yeah, Joey, tell the kids a story.

ROSS: Why don't YOU tell them a story? (all the kids look at Chandler)

CHANDLER: Well, you won't like my story. It's scary.

GRACE: Dad, you never tell scary stories. You are too scared of them yourself.

CHANDLER: I am never scared and my story is scary. 

GRACE: What is it about?

CHANDLER: A boy called Snookle.

SEAN: That's not a name.

CHANDLER: He thought so too and that's when it happened. You wanna hear the story? (the kids nod and Chandler begins telling...)

**Once there was this boy, Snookle Miller. He was the youngest of six boys and girls but was a happy little boy who loved his parents deeply and was loved by them, too. Just his siblings didn't like him, not one of them. He was the prince of the family, the one who was the best in their parents eyes. When they talked about their kids, they just talked about Snookle. Of course the kids never told their parents instead they decided to harass their brother with his unusual name. They all had normal names, normal since they were popular names in their lifetime. At first Snookle ignored them. He was happy and his world was happy there was no place for that. But one day it was too much for him and he cried. His brothers and sisters made even more fun of him and so Snookle ran away. On a rock he found near the forest he cried and cried til the sun set. It was a full moon night and he could hear wolves and was afraid. He didn't want to go home though. "Are you alone here?" he suddenly heard a voice. Snookle turned towards the voice. "Y-Y-Yes." He stuttered. "Oh." the voice sounded disappointed. "Why are you here?" it questioned. "My brothers and sisters- they were mean. "Now the voice laughed. A hard and mean laugh and Snookle felt like crying again. "I can help you." the voice then said. "I can help you get rid of them." "Really, how?" Snookle lost all his fear and walked towards the voice. "I can only help you if you can stand my look." "I can." Snookle said bravely. The voice came out from his hiding and walked into the moonlight. Snookle almost screamed and he felt tears stinging in his eyes he was so afraid. The voice was a small, skinny creature and its skin was reddish. Just his hands and feet were black or dark brown, Snookle wasn't sure. It wore huge, black eyes but no hair. Its ears were long but not like a rabbit just long and transformed. The whole creature looked transformed. "What-what are you?" Snookle asked and tried to stay calm. The creature gave another laugh then said: "Something nobody wants to be but somebody had to take that job." "How can you help me?" The creature gave him a smile. A lopsided grin. "It's not hard just..."-**

 (Back to the Friends)

CHANDLER: So how was the story? (the kids all look shocked)

SAM: Dad, the story is not over yet! I wanna hear the end!

SEAN: Yeah!

CHANDLER: I don't know.

Grace: Dad, come one there wasn't anything scary in it like I told you. This creature... this isn't scary you know.

CHANDLER: You really want me to continue?

ALL KIDS: Yeah!

JOEY: Yes! 

CHANDLER: All right...

**Snookle's family or at least his parents were all worried about their "baby". The other kids were pretty glad though. They wouldn't have minded if Snookle had never come back. But just then the door opened and Snookle walked in. His parents hugged and kissed him. His mother was crying and asked him where he had been. Snookle told them everything what his siblings had done and of course their father beat them all and send them to bed without dessert the next few days. They were angry, very angry but Snookle didn't care, not anymore. He couldn't care less. He wasn't one of them anymore. The only he wanted was to have his parents for himself. When his siblings continued picking on him, he just smiled because he knew what would happen... It was another full moon night when the oldest of the kids disappeared. The parents were worried although not as much as when Snookle had been gone. Three days later he was back so to speak; his remains hung on the huge oak in the frontyard. It wasn't much, mainly just his skeleton and some skin shreds on the bones mixed with a little blood and parts of the heart and the liver lay around him. While some kids cried, some vomited and their mother broke down, Snookle watched from a distance smiling. One was gone, five others to go... **

**The procedure continued, five full moon nights. When his siblings were dead Snookle was content. He had his parents for himself. The parents on the other hand were hardly alive. They had lost five kids in a disgusting way and that Snookle was still there hardly helped. Snookle was happy though and that was all he needed. When his parents died, he was already married by then, he kept them near him, even kissed them goodnight every evening before he pushed them back in his big refrigerator. Soon his wife and one of his two sons followed. Just his younger son he kept as company. No one ever found what Snookle had done. And now he isn't the only "Snookle" anymore. There are others like him. Humans – Creatures – that can't share people. Unfortunately, you never know who a Snookle is...**

CHANDLER: Now it's done. (Sean, Annie, Jason and Nina look scared)

JOEY: What did you to? I won't be able to sleep tonight!

RACHEL: (in a seductive voice) That isn't such a bad thing. (he turns to her, grinning)

GRACE: That wasn't scary at all. Dad can't tell scary stories. That was a baby story. I should have done the same as the babies here; sleep. (she leaves the room)

JASON: (quietly) A snookle not come to my bed tonight, right?

SAM: No Snookle won't come to your bed tonight, Jason. 

MONICA: But bed is a good idea. Come on Jason, Annie. 

ANNIE: (yawns) I am not tired, Mom.

MONICA: Come on, baby. (Annie trots after her mother who carries little Jason)

JOEY: (to Rachel) I'll get the boys to bed and then I'll be with you. (picks up Tim and Andi; Rachel smiles)

ROSS: The rest of you will go to sleep now, too. (Hannah and Nina do what their father says)

SEAN: (to Phoebe) Daddy is back tomorrow, right?

PHOEBE: Yes, honey and now into bed with you.(follows her son)

CHANDLER: That leaves only us, Sammy boy.

SAM: (warningly) Dad...

CHANDLER: Yeah, I know. No nickname with "boy" included.

SAM: No nickname at all would be the best.

CHANDLER: You going to bed would be the best.

SAM: Yeah, yeah. I'm gone. Night dad.

CHANDLER: Good night Samuel.

(Kitchen, Chandler is putting some stuff away)

MONICA: (enters) Since when do you clean without being asked?

CHANDLER: Since I have two tornado kids who are as messy as me. Someone has to be a little clean in my household. Unfortunately, that someone is me.

MONICA: Well... this isn't your household.

CHANDLER: (sighs) I know. I just don't want to go to bed yet and someone has to do it.

MONICA: (smiles) You are a good father. And you can tell scary stories.

CHANDLER: You found this scary?

MONICA: No, it was scary for the kids.

CHANDLER: Sure.

MONICA: I am serious.

CHANDLER: I believe you.

MONICA: Really! I didn't find it scary!

CHANDLER: (smiles at her) Monica, I believe you! (Rachel enters)

RACHEL: (yawning) Sorry but two little boys wear you out. What are you guys doing still up?

CHANDLER: Just felt like cleaning a bit. But I think I'll head off to bed, too. Good night, gals.

RACHEL/Monica: Night. (Chandler leaves)

RACHEL: (smiling) What were you guys doing?

MONICA: (confused) What do you mean?

RACHEL: Oh come on! You were both smiling and you obviously had fun!

MONICA: Rachel, we talked for two minutes. How much fun can you have in two minutes. (Rachel starts to say something) God, you are as disgusting as Joey!

RACHEL: Well, he is my husband. So now tell me about you and Chandler.

MONICA: Rachel, I swear there is nothing to tell. Just because we talk doesn't mean there is something between us.

RACHEL: Maybe I just hoped there was. You know you are both single and stuff. But whatever. Good night.

MONICA: Good night.

(Night; around 1am; Girl's room; everybody is asleep except for Grace)

GRACE: (whispering) Annie, Annie are you awake?

ANNIE: (sleepy) No... lemme sleep.

GRACE: I am scared. (Annie doesn't respond. A noise startles Grace) Daddy... (Grace gets up quietly and leaves the room. She enters the boys' room) Sam? Sam where are you?

SAM: (sleepy but worried) Grace? Wassup?

GRACE: I can't sleep.

SAM: You wake me because you can't sleep? Go to Dad. (turns around and continues to sleep)

GRACE: (sarcastic) Thanks bro. (leaves the room and looks at the huge hallway) How would I know what dad's room is now? (hears another noise and runs into the next best room)

GRACE: (scared) Dad?

MONICA: (surprised) Grace? Why aren't you in bed.

GRACE: I-I couldn't sleep.

MONICA: Do you wanna sleep here?

GRACE: (smiles sheepishly) Thanks. (lays down on the bed) Why weren't you asleep yet?

MONICA: I am not really tired.

GRACE: At least I didn't wake you.

MONICA: No you didn't. Grace, would you like to stay with your father constantly?

GRACE: Of course. I think everybody would want that with a mother like mine.

MONICA: (a bit uncertain) Your mother isn't bad.

GRACE: (sleepy) Well, she is my mother.

MONICA: Right... and she is a nice person. (Grace doesn't respond and so Monica checks and sees that she is asleep). But your father is a nicer person. (turns off the light and lays down, too)

(Even later; Sam gets up and goes into his father's room)

SAM: Dad? Hey Dad wake up.

CHANDLER: (waking up) Sam it is late. What do you need?

SAM: Something to drink.

CHANDLER: (confused) Then why don't you get something?

SAM: (embarrassed) Because I am scared? (Chandler stares at him but gets up anyway)

CHANDLER: Come on, buddy. I wanna be back in my bed as soon as possible. 

(Meanwhile in Monica's room)

MONICA: Grace? Grace? Move a bit! (Grace doesn't move) GRACE! (still no movement so Monica gets up and walks to Chandler's room when she sees that it is open she checks on it) Chandler? Are you here? Well, maybe he got up or decided to sleep on the couch. He did that in the past too. This man is weird. (she lays down in the bed and falls asleep immediately)

(Kitchen)

SAM: Grace came to me and told me she couldn't sleep. I told her to go to you.

CHANDLER: Well, she didn't. Maybe she went back to her bed.

SAM: Or she was too shy to ask you and saw her chance now where you went downstaires.

CHANDLER: Is that the reason why you didn't want to go down alone?

SAM: No... not completly anyway. (he smiles at his father and he smiles back.)

CHANDLER: Can we go back now? (Sam nods and they leave the kitchen)

(Chandler's bedroom)

He sees a person under the covers and of course thinks it's Grace He smiles and lays down himself. He falls asleep almost immediately.

(Morning)

Jason, Sean and Annie are downstaires watching TV as Rachel enters.

RACHEL: Good morning!

KIDS: Morning!

RACHEL: Why are you already up?

ANNIE: Why are YOU already up?

RACHEL: Nice. You guys want breakfast?

KIDS: Yes!

RACHEL: All right. Wake the rest up, too. (Jason and Annie run upstaires but Sean remains where he is) Why aren't you going with them?

SEAN: Maybe daddy comes in that time. I don't want to miss him. (Rachel smiles at leaves for the kitchen)

(Monica's room)

Grace wakes up. She streches and yawns.

GRACE: Monica is already up? Huh... usually I wake up when somebody opens a door... weird. (she gets up and walks downstairs)

(Chandler's room)

Chandler and Monica are both still asleep. They are laying close together. Monica opens hr eyes when she feels something caressing her thigh...

MONICA: (half asleep) Chandler? CHANDLER! (she sits up and holds the blanket before her. Chandler wakes up)

CHANDLER: What the ---Monica? What are you doing here?

MONICA: What are YOU doing here?

CHANDLER: Well I slept here! It is my room!

MONICA: No, it's --- Wait, it is your room!

CHANDLER: Yeah, so why are you here?

MONICA: (relaxes) This is just a mistake. Grace couldn't sleep yesterday and so she came to me. I let her sleep in my bed but she really needs a lot of space so I left and wanted to wake you to get her then I saw that you weren't here and thought you'd sleep on the couch. It was stupid.

CHANDLER: Why would I sleep on the couch?

MONICA: You did- in the past.

CHANDLER: (smiling) You remember that?

MONICA: (smiles also) Of course. 

CHANDLER: You know I slept very well last night. Better than usually.

MONICA: Me too. 

CHANDLER: Really... makes you wonder.

MONICA: Yeah... (while they are talking their heads inch closer together)

CHANDLER: You know, sleep is very important.

MONICA: Yeah, very important...

CHANDLER: And if sleeping beside you helps my sleeping problems then....( by then their lips brush. They stop and smile at each other then they continue kissing passionately. They are interrupted by Jason and Hannah)

JASON: Here you are! I searching you!

MONICA: Why did you search me, honey? Are you all right? (Jason nods)

JASON: Rachel make breakfast. We had wake you. 

HANNAH: And Chaner too! (they ran out again, giggling)

CHANDLER: Guess we have to go down, huh?

MONICA: Yeah... would look too suspicious.

CHANDLER: But- (Monica cuts him off by kissing him) 

MONICA: Just because it doesn't happen now doesn't mean it won't happen. (they smile then kiss and finally get up)

(Kitchen; everybody except for Monica and Chandler are there)

SAM: And Grace said it wasn't scary! She couldn't sleep and went to Dad!

GRACE: I did not!

SAM: Did too!

GRACE: I admit I was scared... a little... very little but I didn't sleep in dad's room!

SAM: No? 

GRACE: No, I slept in Monica's room.

RACHEL: And where is she now?

GRACE: I thought she had gotten up before me. 

RACHEL: Well, she is not here right now. (Jason and Hannah return)

JASON: The rest is waked too.

SAM: Awake, Jason. 

GRACE: Leave that kid alone!

SAM: Uh! I am SO SCARED! (he laughs at his joke. Grace hits him in the shoulder)

RACHEL: Did you wake your mommy too?

JASON: Yep. She was in Chandler's room. 

SAM: What as Monica doing in dad's room?

ROSS: I hope not what I think otherwise I'll kill Chandler.

HANNAH: (almost crying) But I like him.

ROSS: Sorry honey. This is just something adults say from time to time, don't worry.

RACHEL: (quietly to Phoebe) I knew it!

PHOEBE: I knew it long before you! (Chandler and Monica walk in and everybody is quiet)

CHANDLER: Good morning. (no one moves or says anything) Ok. (he gets himself and Monica a coffee) 

MONICA: Thank you. (she smiles and he smiles back. They look very smitten)

ROSS: (warningly) Chandler...

CHANDLER: (snaps back to reality) What...oh. (they sit at the table)

RACHEL: Would you mind telling us what Monica was doing in your room last night? But the PG-version, please. (she points at the kids)

MONICA: there is nothing to tell... (Rachel stares at her) Nothing that would go over PG anyway.

SAM: So did you have... you know.

GRACE: You are disgusting!

SAM: You are scared!

MONICA: All right you two... no, Sam we did not have that and I only slept in Chandler's bed because Grace slept in mine and I thought Chandler would sleep somewhere else. End of story. (for a moment nobody say or does anything)

JOEY: Let's eat. I am starving! (everybody agrees with him)

(Later; Kitchen; the girls are there)

RACHEL: So Mon, tell us what happened? The guys are gone.

MONICA: Nothing happened except for what I told you earlier.

PHOEBE: You sure?

MONICA: Yes. Chandler and I are good friends nothing more.

RACHEL: Well...

MONICA: Drop it. I'll tell you if anything happens. (the girls continue doing the dishes)

(Outside; the boys)

ROSS: (freezing) Why did we have to get the wood for the fire?

CHANDLER: Because we are the men?

ROSS: Ah shut up!

JOEY: So Chandler don't you have to tell us something?

CHANDLER: (annoyed) It happened exactly like Monica told it. End of story and end of subject.

ROSS: Atta boy.

JOEY: Ah shut up! (Ross stares at him)

(Inside; Grace and Sam)

SAM: What's up?

GRACE: Nothing!

SAM: Why are you always so mean? I was just worried. I am not mom.

GRACE: Sorry. It just happens. Maybe I am just like mom.

SAM: No. And even if, mom's not bad.

GRACE: Monica said that too.

SAM: What do you think of Dad and Monica? (Grace shrugs) I would like it. She's nice and Jason and Annie, too.

GRACE: They're all right.

SAM: Then what is bothering you? I can tell something is. You know I am your twin, we know these things.

GRACE: It's just that we have to go home tonight. I am just sad.

SAM: Yeah, me too. But if Monica and Dad would get married, he'd have a better chance at having us all the time.

GRACE: You think of them getting married?

SAM: Well maybe. (Grace looks thoughtful)

(Outside; just Chandler. Monica comes out. They smile at each other)

CHANDLER: (whispering) Hi.

MONICA: (whispering also) Why are you whispering?

CHANDLER: Why are you? (they don't answer but kiss again. After some time Chandler breaks it) You think we were convincing?

MONICA: I hope. I want this to work this time.

CHANDLER: Me too. But you know I suck at relationships.

MONICA: WE suck at relationships. (they kiss once again)

CHANDLER: We do have to tell the kids though. Annie and Jason will see me more often and Sam and Grace are not stupid either.

MONICA: I know. I hope they don't hate me.

CHANDLER: Who?

MONICA: Your kids. Jason and Annie love you though. I think they would be glad to have a father figure they never really knew their father.

CHANDLER: Sam and Grace won't hate you. And they can use every mother figure they an get with a mother like theirs.

MONICA: Please don't talk like this about Moira. She is not a bad person.

CHANDLER: She is a bad mother. I know you were friends but just remember what she-

MONICA: No talking about the past. We have a present and a future to concentrate on. (they kiss again and then walk back in)

(Monica's room; Grace is there as Monica enters)

MONICA: (surprised) Grace. Hi.

GRACE: Hi.

MONICA: Is everything all right?

GRACE: Don't know.

MONICA: (its down next to Grace) You can tell me.

GRACE: Are you and Dad getting married?

MONICA: (shocked) What!? No, of course not!

GRACE: (disappointed) Oh.

MONICA: We are hardly together, Grace and we are both divorced. We certainly don't think about marriage.

GRACE: But you and Dad, you are together now?

MONICA: (smiles) I think he wanted to tell you himself but yes. But you don't to feel-

GRACE: No, don't worry, I like it actually. I am not one of these kids that want their parents together that much especially since I've seen mom and Dad together. That doesn't work. Rachel told me you two were together in the past, is that true?

MONICA: Yes, but not too long. Somehow our relationship broke apart. (Chandler enters)

CHANDLER: (to Grace) I looked for you all over the house. Did Monica already talk with you?

GRACE: Yep and I am happy, Dad. (Grace hugs Monica, who is surprised but hugs her back) I'll search my brother. He isn't that bad. (leaves the room)

CHANDLER: (sits on the bed) What have you done with my daughter?

MONICA: (smiles) Nothing. Did you tell Sam?

CHANDLER: Yes and Hannah and Nina and Sean and Jason and Annie, who wanted to know if I am their new Dad, and Rachel and Joey and Phoebe and Chuck, who is finally back and Ross, who was well shocked. Everybody knows.

MONICA: Think we are strong enough for that?

CHANDLER: Yeah I do. I missed you. I mean I missed being with you.

MONICA: Don't tell me you missed me 12 years. By the way, we were friends all the time afterwards.

CHANDLER: Yeah but being friends with you is not the same as to love you. (he kisses her gently) I am not saying there won't be times where I want to throw you out or you want to throw me out but I think we can handle it now. We are not that young anymore.

MONICA: Are you saying we are old?

CHANDLER: Well, would you say we are still young?

MONICA: You are as old as you feel.

CHANDLER: Right now I feel like I fifty or older; I am so tired.

MONICA: Then you should take a nap. I have plans with you tonight.

CHANDLER: Really. (he kisses her quickly) Care to nap with me?

MONICA: Let me think... (he lays her down beside him and kisses her lazily) 

CHANDLER: Thought I'd just decide for you.

MONICA: You made a good decision. I am tired, too.

CHANDLER: Really? I don't fell tired anymore.

MONICA: Ah shut up. (They kiss and we fade to black)

                                               END

I can't believe I wrote and wrote without stopping! Even though my brother and his pregnant girlfriend were there I didn't stop! I think I deserve more feedback for that, don't you? Anyway, please tell me what you thought of it. I know I had fun writing it.

Written by Anika (sleeplessdreamer42@hotmail.com)


End file.
